


Across It All

by WinterTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A smattering of, Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reunions, Smut, a dash of, a hint of, a lot of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: The Doctor, upon finding her TARDIS, takes some much needed alone time to adjust to her new body and visit an old friend.





	Across It All

**Author's Note:**

> i did what needed to be done

Oh, she really shouldn’t be here. Really and properly, she should NOT be here. She clasps her hands tightly around the hot ceramic of her teacup, eyes darting around to make it just a /little/ less obvious she’s staring. For the first time, the Doctor is truly trying not to be seen or noticed, taking comfort in her new face and anonymity it grants her. 

But she meets Rose Tyler’s eyes anyways. 

Rose Tyler, sitting in this little cafe in her own universe, her /new/ universe, smiles warm and kind in that way that forces the Doctor to return it, pink-cheeked and way too nervous. Rose stands from her seat with her eyes still on the Doctor, making her intentions abundantly clear as she weaves those hips in between the pushed out seats and tables between them. Straightening up, the Doctor goes for an innocent expression not a single body of hers has ever been good at, fingers tapping nervously against her cup. 

“I like your shirt.” Goodness, Rose got to her table /very/ quickly. 

Intelligently, the Doctor responds, “What shirt?” 

“…Th’ one you’re wearin’, luv,” she giggles back, nodding to the shirt the Doctor is, in fact, wearing. 

“Oh! Yes. I am wearing it, aren’t I?” the Doctor grins, hoping it doesn’t look as hysterical as it feels. “Thank you. I’m…glad you liked it. Picked it out meself, y’know,” she proudly proclaims, chest puffing out a little. Rose’s eyes immediately land on her chest, smile widening a little, and /oh/. She didn’t know Rose played for more than one team. 

“Did you? Must like rainbows, then,” Rose hints, taking it upon herself to sit across from the Doctor, chin in hands and tongue in teeth. The Doctor is pretty sure her hearts are beating visibly through her shirt like something out of Looney Toons. 

“I must do,” she responds, throat dry. Tea. Sip tea. Mmm. Tea. Good, reliable tea. 

“…You’re not from around here, are ya?” 

“I’m a…traveller. Here on holiday.” It’s only a little bit of a lie. Rose doesn’t seem that convinced.

“Yeah? Here to see someone?” she asks, her eyebrows raised. The Doctor laughs a little for no good reason and sips more tea, clearing her throat as she does and very nearly choking on it like the graceful creature she’s become. 

God. She used to be better at this, right? She /really/ feels like she used to be better at this. 

She really should go. 

“What about you?” the Doctor returns hoarsely, smiling across at her. “Are you…here…to…to see someone?”

“Why? Jealous?” 

“You asked first.”

“Maybe I /am/ jealous.” 

“Why would you be? We’re strangers.” 

Rose has been leaning farther across the little tea table with every sentence shared between them. At this point they’re practically sharing the same air. With a smirk and a very unimpressed one at that, she simply leans in until she can whisper just low enough for only the two of them to hear. “C’mon, are we going to keep playin’ this little game?” 

“I…am certain I haven’t the foggiest idea of what you mean,” the Doctor whispers back. 

“Mmmhm. Did you /really/ think there’d ever come a time where I didn’t recognize you, Doctor?” 

Well. No one can say she didn’t try. 

~

The Doctor is sure Rose is renting a lovely little flat. She’s sure it’s covered in pictures and little toys and knick knacks, and feels exactly like the type of home she imagines Rose living in. And she can /only/ imagine because while she is, in fact, in Rose’s lovely little flat, she isn’t exactly looking around. 

Her jacket lays on a tangled heap with Rose’s by the front door, followed by her suspenders a couple feet further. She’s pretty certain she’s just tripped over an ottoman, but now she has Rose Tyler moaning happily into her mouth against a wall so she can’t much care. This — pleasuring Rose Tyler — this isn’t new. She knows to lick along the sensitive sides of Rose’s tongue. She knows how to wedge her knee between Rose’s thighs and press up just /so/ to make her go all high-pitched and needy. She knows, down to a science, how to squeeze and massage Rose’s breasts for it to feel amazing for both of them. What she /doesn’t/ know is how it’s going to feel when it’s done to /her/. 

Rose flips their positions on the wall, tugging her own shirt off (god, black lace against pink skin will be the death of the Doctor) before sliding her hands up the Doctor’s. She grins wickedly before sucking a mark on the side of the Doctor’s neck, hands crawling under the beige, boring bra she’d bought out of necessity alone to pinch and roll her nipples in slow, tortuous movements. And oh, the Doctor had sensitive nipples in her earlier bodies, but never like /this/. 

She makes a wounded, /desperate/ sound and follows her new-found instinct to spread her legs, hands flying to grip Rose’s hips and just hold on for dear life as the pleasure zaps through her body. Now, it’s Rose’s turn to press her thigh in between the Doctor’s, something that feels so unexpectedly intense the Doctor finds herself grinding her hips down without even thinking about it, head slamming back against the wall. 

“Doctor,” Rose purrs, lips trailing up the length of the Doctor’s throat. The Doctor makes a tiny little noise in eloquent response. “I think I’d like t’be the very first person to eat you out. How does that sound?” 

It sounds, quite frankly, bloody /amazing./ Something the Doctor says verbatim out loud, making Rose giggle adorably before tugging her away from the wall and into the bedroom. 

Admittedly, the Doctor’s a little nervous. She’s had her fair share of sexual partners over the years — Rose Tyler very much included — so she’s not exactly a stranger to the concept of eating out. But /being eaten out/, in this way, with this brand new organ between her legs, is…well. Daunting. Daunting enough that she almost hesitates, almost tries to take control as Rose divests them both of the rest of their clothing, the two of them pink and yellow for the first time. But god, if there’s anyone in any universe the Doctor trusts, it’s her. 

Rose presses her back against the mattress and kisses her so sweetly the Doctor almost cries. “You’re not off th’hook, y’know,” she whispers. “After this we’re going to talk.” Her tone is soft but her eyes are stern in a way that’s always reminded the Doctor of Jackie, and she gulps a little before nodding. 

“Yeah. Figured that.” 

And Rose just grins back. “Good. Now you, my Doctor, just lay back, relax, and enjoy having a clit.” The bluntness makes the Doctor groan good-naturedly and cover her face with her hands in an unexpected bout of shyness, and Rose laughs and gently pulls her hands away. “Oi, no hidin’. You’ve always been beautiful to me — this is just a new kind.” 

God, the Doctor is going to love this girl until every star in the sky goes out for good. Taking a deep breath, she settles back against the pillows, wriggles a little for comfort and dramatic effect, and nods with a smile only Rose Tyler can truly bring out. 

Pink lips fasten around one of her nipples and immediately, she arches up with a low moan, eyes drifting shut as she combs her fingers through Rose’s hair. Rose hums contentedly, one hand gripping the Doctor’s waist and the other cupping her free breast as her tongue flicks over the sensitive bud, drawing tight circles around it until the Doctor is grinding her hips against nothing and whining high in the back of her throat. Rose pulls off and gives her other nipple the same treatment, leaving the Doctor an absolute /mess/ by the time she’s had her fill. Watching with hazy eyes, the Doctor pants and bites her own lower lip as Rose kisses slowly, wetly down her stomach, licking the jut of her hipbones before settling fully between her legs. 

The Doctor forces herself not to blush like a teenager when Rose pulls her thighs open wider, exposing her sex — and her scent — with absolutely no cover whatsoever. But Rose just hums again, kissing and nipping along the soft flesh of the Doctor’s inner thighs, before pausing just at the juncture to grin up. “Y’ready?” she asks, voice rough and breathless. 

What else could the Doctor do but nod at a sight and sound like that? 

At first, the wet, broad sweep of Rose’s tongue along her slit is…weird, beyond anything else. It feels almost /too/ wet, too messy and hot, and for a very brief moment the Doctor is almost disappointed. Until Rose’s tongue sweeps back upwards and laves a slow, wet, /tight/ circle around her clit and the absolute pure pleasure of it makes the Doctor arch her back and grip the sheets tight as she can. Rose starts off slow — tasting the Doctor, savoring her as she experiments with different strengths and areas to find out what the Doctor likes, before she zeroes in on those spots and speeds up, tongue relentlessly pleasurable and intense as it licks around her clit, just underneath it where it’s extra sensitive and just above it where it’s even more so. The Doctor knows she’s soaking wet — slick and saliva dripping the same down her inner thighs, sweat collecting in the dip of her lower back as she arches and shakes and makes all these new sounds she’s ever made before. 

She can feel her orgasm approaching, but it’s slower now, slower than in her previous bodies. It’s there, just on the horizon, but not yet a rush. Rose licks away from her clit to press her tongue directly into the Doctor’s entrance, slowly fucking her open in a way that’s /definitely/ brand new to her. “Ah! Ah, ah — Rose, /Rose/,” she babbles, high and tight, thrashing her head against the pillows as she tilts her hips up for more. Rose grips her hips tightly, humming against her as she licks up deep and dirty, the wetness immediately soothing any sting of stretch from the new intrusion. The Doctor hazards a look down at her and sees, instantly, a fire in Rose’s eyes that she’d know anywhere. 

Rose Tyler has a plan. 

Fuck. 

Gathering as much slick on two of her fingers as she can (oh /god/), Rose licks back up to the Doctor’s clit and slowly works them inside of her, one at a time. It burns enough to take the edge off a little, letting her come down and relax as she gets used to this, but soon enough she’s taking Rose’s fingers down to the bottom knuckle and can’t get enough. 

The finishing move is, without any exaggeration or hyperbole, the very best thing to happen to anyone ever, in any universe, at all. 

Rose sucks a tight suction around the Doctor’s clit as she crooks her fingers upwards, pressing against her clit from the inside, while balancing on the elbow of that arm to reach up with the other and pinch the Doctor’s left nipple between two fingers. 

The Doctor comes so hard she thinks she might’ve broken the sound barrier, yelling until her voice cracks as she breaks apart into a million pieces on Rose Tyler’s bed. 

Once the waves pass and she no longer feels on the verge of fainting, the Doctor hauls Rose up and kisses her fiercely, licking her own taste off Rose’s tongue and cupping her cheeks in her hands. It only takes a few moments before their positions are reversed and she sets out on returning the favor. 

Rose moans /deliciously/ as she always has, damp fingers tangled in the Doctor’s hair as she shamelessly rides her tongue, aiming her where she wants and keeping her there. The Doctor smugly notes that it only takes a couple of minutes before Rose screams out her name, arching off the bed and writhing through her orgasm. 

Kissing back up Rose’s body, the Doctor flops down next to her as they pant together, letting the sweat dry cool on their skin. Rose meets the Doctor’s eye, and the Doctor meets Rose’s, and they both burst into giggles like the mature adults they are. 

~

“You’ve been gone a really long time, Doctor,” Rose whispers softly, hand stroking over the back of the Doctor’s arm where it’s wrapped around her waist as they spoon. With a sigh, the Doctor presses a kiss to the back of Rose’s shoulder. 

“I know, love. I know.” 

“Y’know, I really thought y’meant it this time. You’d truly gone and moved on, and I was never gonna see you again.” 

Just the thought makes the Doctor swallow thickly and hug her closer, pressing her forehead into the warm, soft skin of Rose’s upper back. 

“Rose Tyler, I could never stay away from you forever. Never.” 

“But it’s been /years/, Doctor,” she protests, pulling away and sitting up to embrace her knees to her chest. The Doctor sits up hesitantly as well, slowly rubbing her hand along Rose’s arm to her shoulder. 

“I’ve been…busy.” It’s the weakest excuse she could possibly give, even if it’s the truth, and they both know it. Rose conveys this with a glare. “I have been! I’ve died /three/ times since I last saw ya. Changed accents just as many times, too. I was a Scot last go around.” She grins a little but Rose just huffs. 

“I don’t care about that. Never have. You’re my Doctor, no matter what body you’re wandering about in.”

“You’re right, I am. But it’s not exactly easy for me to come here, Rose! You’re in another universe and —,”

“And whose fault is that?!” 

Alright. She deserved that, even if it stung. 

The Doctor pulls her hand back from Rose’s shoulder, but only so she can scoot closer and lean her head on it instead. “I’m not going to apologize for keepin’ you safe. Never. I hate what I had to do, but I had to do it.” 

Rose relaxes and rests her head against the Doctor’s, tension huffing out of her in a sigh. “Yeah. I know. I know, Doctor. I just…wish I could see you more. That’s all.” 

“Me too. More than you know. But hey, y’know what?” With a smile, the Doctor shifts away again just to move in front of her, their knees clacking together and their foreheads pressing close. “I don’t care how difficult it may be for me to see you. I /will/. I always will. No matter how many galaxies away you are, or how many universes I have to jump, I’ll go across it all for you, Rose Tyler. It /all/.” 

Teary eyed, Rose grins back at her and it’s like the sun’s come out, warming the Doctor to her very core. “I’m gonna hold you to that, missy.” 

“Oh, er. Don’t…don’t call me that. It’s — a long story.” 

~

After they’ve showered and changed (reluctantly) back into clothes, Rose passes a steaming mug of chamomile to the Doctor before plopping next to her on the couch. “One adventure.” 

“Hmm?” she asks, already sipping. 

“Take me on one adventure. In this universe, I don’t mind. Just one, for old time’s sake.” 

And the Doctor really should say no, but she’s just never been good at that. Not with Rose. 

~

With all that’s changed between them, individually and as a pair, Rose feels like a little bit of trepidation is well called for. She’s wandered off, as she does, but usually the Doctor would’ve found her by now. Instead, she’s left creeping through the metal forest of a ship’s skeleton, the floor creaking ominously under her with only her phone’s flashlight to show the way. By now, Rose knows better than to call for the Doctor out loud, but she can’t help to worry. What if the Doctor can’t find her? Or, worse of all, what if she /won’t/? What if she just agreed to this to make Rose happy, and figured she could slip away during the action? 

There’s a sound coming up behind her. Adrenaline wars with fear in her throat. She hears it approaching quickly, way too quick for comfort, and Rose grabs the first stick-shaped bit of metal she can find to wield as a makeshift bat as she turns and waits for it. There are louder sounds coming even farther back, behind whatever’s approaching, but…

But of course. As soon as it gets to her, Rose knows she never needs to doubt her Doctor, not even for a second, no matter how much time has passed or how much has changed. They’ll always be the same when they’re together. The bat clangs unneeded to the floor.

The Doctor grabs her hand and whispers, “Run.”


End file.
